1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device and more particularly to a fishing device for use near a shoreline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most fishing rod holders in use today are devised in a way that enables them to be attached to boats or docks. One proposed shore-type fishing rod holder consists of a PVC pipe that is cut on an angle to create a point, which allows it to be pressed into the sand to hold a surf fishing rod.
However, freshwater shore fishermen have not had many options for holding their fishing rods or fishing poles, despite wanting to rest their rod or rods on the ground while they relax, eat, search for tackle, or wait for a fish to bite. Laying the rod on the ground, however, is not practical. Therefore, in order to lay the rod down, a fisherman must be fortunate enough to find a tree branch or a stack of rocks that will allow the fisherman to rest his rod on it while the end of the rod remains above the water, thereby providing a clear view of the line entering the water so as to detect biting fish.
Also, the fisherman have had to either put their fish in separate container of water or cut a small limb or twig from a tree or fashion whatever they had at hand to secure to the shore a metal or nylon stringer with the fish caught during the day to keep the fish alive and fresh. Even if such a branch were found that could be used for either or both of these two purposes, the fisherman would still need a ruler or tape measure readily available to determine the length of the fish so he could return illegally sized fish to the water without injury.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a fishing device which will hold at least one fishing rod above the surface of the water while securing a stringer of fish and allowing the fisherman to measure the fish.